Obsession
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a w!p. Rachel is the young new music teacher and Quinn becomes obsessed with her. More information inside. Also dub-con. Fluffy ending! Faberry. Don't read if you don't like g!p.


**Title**: Obsession  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 10,561  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Not really  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: In the end it's dub-con/non-con. So if you have a problem with that, do not read this. Also, I do not condone rape in any way and I despise rapists. This is just fiction.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Rachel is a young new teacher at McKinley High. _  
><em>Quinn is a senior who becomes obsessed with Rachel and fantasies about taking her music teacher every time of the month when her girl peen appears. <em>  
><em>So when Quinn over hears a private conversation between Ms. Holiday and Ms. Berry about how she's still a virgin and is thinking she's ready to sleep with her long time boyfriend Evans; Quinn snaps and begin to plot to be the one taking Ms. Berry's virginity and claiming her. <em>  
><em>Quinn gets her BFF's Santana &amp; Brittany to help lure Ms. Berry in the pretense that Brittany needs a ride home after school since Santana bailed on her. <em>  
><em>But when they get into Rachel's SUV she get's chloroformed and is unconscious and wake up to being tied up with three cheerios looking at her with lust! <em>

_After the fact please make it be a fluffy ending! _

_Actually eventually make it dub-con!_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

Quinn was excited to meet her new music teacher after Mr. Ryerson was fired at the end of her Junior year. They all knew that it was a woman because Principal Figgins had announced her name at the school assembly in the beginning of the new year, but had yet to see the elusive Ms. Rachel Berry.

They all wondered what she would be like.

Mostly they all wanted her to either be hot or a push-over. Though secretly Quinn just wanted her to be a great teacher because music was her favorite subject and she was really good at it. She didn't want some stupid idiot teacher who didn't know what she was doing like Mr. Ryerson who spent all his time perving on the boys and ignoring the girls.

That's why everybody was so silent today. Normally there would have been loud talking, sometimes even shouting or paper planes sailing through the air to poke unsuspecting victims in the eye or back. But not today. Today they were all waiting to check out the new teacher.

Quinn was sitting front and center next to Brittany and Santana who normally didn't sit at the front but who were equally as interested as Quinn. And because everyone in the room was so quiet and attentive they heard the footsteps outside of the door and before they were really prepared for what was about to happen, their new teacher walked into the door.

She was tiny. Probably tinier than all of them but my God was she _beautiful_.

"Hello, class! My name is Rachel Berry and I will be your new music teacher. Originally, when I left high school, I wanted to work on Broadway but then I discovered my passion for teaching and that's why I'm back here again. And I'm happy to be here today!" Quinn was only half listening to her, she was completely fascinated by the young teacher's mouth and the way her smile was so pretty and wonderful and she really liked what she saw. She couldn't access anything in her brain. She was just another dumb, blonde cheerleader in that minute because she couldn't do anything but look. And she didn't think she'd ever get tired of _looking_. And she wanted to do more than just _look_, she wanted to _touch_, to _feel_, to _grab_, to _claim_.

And that's when she pulled herself out of her stupor and tried to get back to being an A+-student. But she failed miserably.

All Quinn managed to do was stare at the goddess who stood in front of the class in her black pencil skirt and white blouse with the top two buttons undone. The only thing that was missing was a pair of dark-rimmed glasses and she would've looked like she was straight out of a bad porno. Quinn didn't care though. The tiny brunette was hot and she couldn't help but imagine those full, red lips wrapped around her cock and _sucking_. Oh God, she was going to be in so much trouble.

Music was one of her best subjects and now, with such a hot, young teacher, she would never be able to concentrate and make the most of her potential. She would probably just sit here on her ass every lesson and stare at this perfect woman.

Ms. Rachel Berry was the epitome of sex turned into human form. It hadn't even been five minutes and Quinn could literally feel her cock hard and ready in her panties and she hoped that nobody had noticed the formidable bulge under their head cheerio's skirt. Out of all the days in the month to sport her friendly little extra, it had to be when her new music teacher turned out to be sex on legs.

"Shit..." Santana seemed to be equally as mesmerized as Quinn and Brittany's hand was stroking the inside of Santana's thigh, obviously quite enthralled as well. Quinn could only imagine what the rest of the student body – especially the male part – would think of Ms. Berry.

They'd probably all try to get into her good graces, if not just because looking at her was a prize of its own.

"So, music! Who's excited to delve right into musical history?" the students cheered and Quinn was pretty sure that it was mostly because they all wished they could somehow manage to get into Ms. Berry's pants. Quinn tried not to think about that yet though. She had to get her extra-tight pair of panties first to make sure none of the other students noticed her arousal.

She had a feeling that music class would be torture from now on.

Quinn managed to contain her raging erection for most of the period but five minutes before class was supposed to end, Ms. Berry accidentally dropped her chalk and bent over to grab it and Quinn died a little inside at the sight of the firm, strong muscles of Ms. Berry's butt wriggling around in front of her. Why oh why did she have to sit front and center?

But she wasn't the only one looking at Ms. Berry's butt. Santana actually leaned forwards in her seat and almost stood up to get a better look while all Quinn could do was press her hand against her privates to push her cock back down so as not to cause a scene.

She almost moaned when her hand touched the pulsing member.

Senior year was going to be harder than she had expected.

When her penis finally disappeared three days later, Quinn was more relieved than ever. Sure, it was never really convenient for her to have her appendage, but most of the time she just used it to get rid of her pent-up sexual frustration by masturbating furiously in the shower every day. There had been no one in school that held her interest and so she never really had a problem with unwanted erections.

But now that Ms. Berry was her new teacher, she had a feeling sudden boners would become part of her daily routine when her cock was at its fullest. She would just have to wear tighter clothes that were able to hide her problem better.

Although being around Ms. Berry and actually participating in class, meaning that the teacher's eyes were on her when she answered one of the questions nobody else knew the answer to, had a horrible effect on Quinn. From the first day onward Quinn's imagination took a turn for the worst.

She imagined standing up and going to the front of the class, grabbing Ms. Berry, yanking down her white cotton panties (yeah, Quinn's imagination was way more detailed than it normally was) and bending her over her desk before roughly taking her from behind in front of all her classmates when she felt the others were staring at her too much and her unwarranted jealousy flared up.

She wanted to claim her teacher for herself, she wanted to mark her with come and she wanted to litter hickeys all over that gorgeous ass of hers.

Most of the time she would get away with fantasizing about fucking her teacher but on some days when she had been lost in thought for too long, Ms. Berry would ask her a question and she would stutter out the answer and her face would be beet-red and she would be sure that Ms. Berry could smell the scent of her pre-come wetting the inside of Quinn's underwear, even though that was totally impossible.

And to make matters even worse Ms. Berry would then give her one of her disarming smiles. The kind that she only gave her favorite students because she knew they were either music-smart or really really nice to her. And not a dirty, I-want-into-your-pants kind of nice like Puck's.

Quinn was a total goner.

So she was really glad when her penis went away because she couldn't handle taking care of herself between classes anymore. It made her feel dirty and obsessed when every time she saw Ms. Berry outside of class she had to run into the nearest bathroom and jack herself off to thoughts of her teacher's mouth and breasts and ass and oh God her _legs_.

Quinn was instantly wet again at the thought, but she pushed it aside. It was easier to ignore the burning arousal inside her when she didn't feel her cock rubbing against the insides of her panties and giving her wrong but delicious pleasure.

"Quinn! Just the student I wanted to talk to!" it had been almost four weeks since Ms. Berry had started to teach her class and it was one day before her penis was going to reappear, Quinn now kept even closer tabs on when the due date was. She couldn't risk anything anymore.

"What do you need, Ms. Berry?" _do you need me to fuck you real good because your boyfriend doesn't do it right for you? Oh my God, stop thinking like this! Ms. Berry is being so nice to you! Oh shit, she's been talking. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that mouth of hers. Shit!_ "Uhm, I'm really sorry, Ms. Berry. Could you repeat that please? I've been having trouble sleeping lately. Coach's cheerleading schedule, you know." Well, technically that wasn't even a lie.

The brunette teacher smiled kindly.

"Of course. I was just wondering if you'd like to join the Glee club? I've taken over from Ms. Schuester and I would really like to have some new faces on the team and I was thinking... You know that Glee isn't really cool here," that was a gross understatement, but Quinn didn't say anything. "And I figured, since you're the head cheerio and you like music so much, you'd like to join us in our fight to win the Regionals competition. And you know how kids are, they follow the leader and you kind of are one."

Ms. Berry looked so genuinely hopeful that Quinn knew she couldn't ever refuse her. She sighed a little inside because Glee honestly wouldn't be good for her reputation and swallowed the lump forming in her throat at the thought of seeing Ms. Berry more than was absolutely necessary.

"Sure, I'd like that," _you filthy liar. The only thing you like about this is staring at Ms. Berry's breasts. They really are nice. I wonder what it would be like to touch them. No, focus! And stop staring at them!_ "Maybe I can get Santana and Brittany to join as well. They really like you, I think they'd do it for you if nothing else." And Puck would probably join, too.

Ms. Berry's smile was so wide she actually looked like her smile was going to split her face in two and before Quinn knew what was happening Ms. Berry's arms were wrapped around her body and she could feel the other woman's breasts press against her own and a distinct smell of lavender assaulted Quinn's nostrils. There had never been a moment where she'd been more glad her cock wasn't present.

Though the arms around her were gone as quickly as they had appeared and Ms. Berry only gave her one more smile and a grateful 'Thank You' before she was out of sight, Quinn was still dumbfounded.

"Damn, Fabray. You are one lucky chick," an arm around her shoulder shook Quinn out of her stupor and she slowly turned her head to Puck who was smirking in mirth.

"Did that really just happen? Or was I hallucinating again?" she was still in shock.

"Nope, babe. That really just happened. Damn, what I wouldn't give to have that body of hers pressed to mine," he made crude thrusting motions with his hips and grunted mockingly, succeeding in making her chuckle.

"Forget it, Puckerman. She's out of your league. Oh and by the way, you have got to join Glee club with me. Ms. Berry asked me to and I won't go in there alone. The Glee kids scare me," he didn't look particularly thrilled, but he nodded his consent before leaving her to her own thoughts.

Feeling Ms. Berry's body against her own didn't help her situation any and she knew that by the time she had her dick again, there would be wonderful new masturbation material for her. She was only half excited about that. This was quickly turning into an obsession for her. And Quinn Fabray didn't do obsessions.

Two days and one cock later she carefully approached the choir room after school. She wasn't particularly happy to be here, especially since she'd already had to take care of herself twice that day because of Ms. Berry and had actually contemplated the pros and cons of masturbating in class under the table. She'd forgone that notion though.

When she entered the room, Ms. Berry was standing at the head of the room but she was alone. Quinn didn't want to startle her, the teacher was furiously scrubbing the white board and standing on her tiptoes because she couldn't reach the words on the top of the board.

The motion caused her blouse to rise up, exposing a sliver of tan, probably soft skin and Quinn swallowed audibly before walking bravely into the room and up to the struggling Ms. Berry.

"Can I... Can I help you?" damn it, she was stuttering again! Quinn consciously had to stop her hands from fiddling and was relieved that she hadn't startled her teacher. Ms. Berry just turned around and smiled thankfully.

"Thank God you're here! It would be really lovely if you could clean the board for me. Finn is such a giant and I can never get anything he writes off again," so that explained why the words on the board looked like a chicken had run across it.

"Of course, no problem," Quinn slapped herself inside her mind and got to work, cleaning the rest of the white board and smiling shyly at her teacher. "So, where is everybody? I thought Glee was on Mondays and Wednesdays?" She really tried to act casual but she couldn't shake the feeling that she sounded painfully horrible.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Glee was canceled today because most of the kids here also take Drama and they had an extra meeting today because of the new show they're currently doing and I figured Glee wouldn't be nearly as much fun with only three kids. It's really nice of you to drop by, though. I didn't think you'd actually show up. Most of the popular students wouldn't be caught dead in the choir room." Ms. Berry seemed to have an affinity for rambling if her monologue was any indication but Quinn just found herself mesmerized by her voice and the way her lips moved.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine. I mean, yeah my reputation will probably plummet or maybe Coach will kick me off the team, but hey. Anything for my favorite teacher, right?" she didn't look at Ms. Berry as she said this but she knew she sounded and looked dopey; she had never appreciated how Finn must have felt his entire life until now. "Although Coach doesn't hate Glee club anymore, now that Mr. Schuester stopped coaching it. She really just hated his hair."

Ms. Berry smiled softly at her.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Quinn. That I'm your favorite teacher. Although the boys have been saying it from day one," she chuckled softly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You don't have to stay here, though. You can go home now. You should do something nice instead of hanging out with your old music teacher! Have fun with your friends and thanks again for helping me with the white board!" She clapped Quinn lightly on the shoulder and shooed her away with her hands but not without another disarming smile that left Quinn almost breathless.

It had been three months since Ms. Berry had been assigned as their new music teacher and still Quinn was nowhere near forgetting how much she wanted her. It was okay for a while after her dick had disappeared but whenever it made a reappearance her life only revolved around one thing: Ms. Rachel Berry and her banging body and partly her wonderful personality.

It was really bad. So bad in fact, that on a particularly arousing day, Quinn faked a bad case of a stomach bug the minute Ms. Berry walked into the room and begun teaching, grabbed a hall pass and ran into the nearest bathroom, locking it behind her after checking every stall and going into the one farthest from the door before locking that as well, letting her spankies and panties fall to the floor and getting her throbbing cock to spring forwards.

Her mind immediately went to Ms. Berry's mouth as she replayed her most recent fantasy.

Ms. Berry pushed the desk away from Quinn and got on her knees in front of her, softly rubbing the front of Quinn's spankies and licked her lips. "_Oh Quinn, you're so hard. You make me so wet, baby._" She didn't say much else, because she was too busy kissing the inside of Quinn's thighs. The students around them stared in awe as the brunette released Quinn's penis into the air. They were all impressed with her length and girth and Ms. Berry moaned.

"_I've missed this so much, Quinnie. I'm so glad your cock is back for me to play with. Five days just isn't enough time,_" she grabbed Quinn's penis and started to pump slightly before taking the whole thing into her mouth and sucking heavily, rubbing her tongue against the underside and nibbling softly on the skin of her head as she looked up, her lips already swollen from suction.

It was always that look in her eyes that brought Quinn over the edge and with a last stroke of her own hand Quinn ejaculated into the toilet, a tiny whimper escaping her mouth as she sagged against the wall behind her, her breathing heavy.

God, she was so going to hell.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you? I was concerned that you would miss Glee today because of your stomach yesterday. Are you feeling a little better?" Ms. Berry smiled gently at her and Quinn sighed in relief that her cock seemed to give her a break as she smiled equally as friendly.

"Thank you for asking, I'm already feeling much better. I guess I just needed some time to get myself back together and catch up on some long overdue rest, you know. The hardships of being a cheerleader.", she was really proud of herself. She was actually managing to not stutter as she talked to Ms. Berry. That was a definite plus.

She was about to say more when Ms. Berry suddenly straddled her lap and started kissing her neck.

"I was worried about you, baby. I thought you were really sick but you just wanted to have some alone time, didn't you? I could see the massive erection under your skirt when you ran from my classroom. I love that I turn you on so much it hurts," she ground down on Quinn's new erection and lifted her own skirt, revealing that she had no panties on.

"I really want you right now, Quinn. I want you to take me on the piano, my boyfriend doesn't do it right, I need you.", Quinn was about to stand up and show Rachel how a real woman could fuck her when she felt a hand connect with the back of her head.

"I know that Ms. Berry is really hot, but you might wanna restrain that thing in your skirt before the wrong person notices.", Santana murmured into her ear and she was really grateful for her best friend. Mercedes and Kurt were still performing at the front and the lights were dimmed but she knew that if somebody bothered to look closely enough her ass would be busted.

"Thanks, San. What would I do without you?" she smiled at her second in command who only waved the comment away and turned back to Brittany. Three months and the daydreams just got worse and worse. Maybe she should've refused Ms. Berry's request to join Glee because sometimes the tiny brunette sang and Quinn's erection would be bigger than on normal occasions and it always felt as if she might explode given the slightest amount of pressure to her appendage.

Maybe it was time to check herself into therapy.

This obsession was unhealthy and she was green with jealousy whenever she watched Ms. Berry get picked up by her boyfriend, the school's newest football coach Sam Evans. Man did she hate that blonde bimbo with the giant frog lips. Santana found him kind of hot but Quinn couldn't see the appeal and she and Puck secretly planned and acted out maneuvers to make Evans's life hell at McKinley. Like flooding his office or slashing his tires. Yeah, it was mean but she felt it was justified as well.

He deserved it because he got to sleep with this goddess and she didn't. At least not in real life.

Still, she really needed to get her shit together. This thing she had for her teacher wasn't something she was very proud of, even if she provided her with an unlimited amount of fantasies to fill her daily masturbatory sessions.

The thing that finally made Quinn crack though happened five months in. She was walking by the teacher's lounge and noticed Ms. Berry having a conversation with the hot substitute teacher Ms. Holliday. She didn't think anything of it though and just continued walking to her locker.

That's when she heard the words leave Ms. Berry's mouth that would change her life forever.

"I think I'm ready, you know. I think I'm ready to finally be with Sam the way he's been asking about. I'm 25 now, I've always wanted to wait until I'm 25 and I guess I kind of really want to, too. Thank you again for your counseling, Holly. That really helped," she smiled bright and Holly clapped her onto her shoulder in congratulation.

"I'm proud of you, Rachel. Sex is nothing to be scared of, you know. And I'm sure Sam will be very careful and gentle with you. He looks like the perfect guy to test-drive your personal needs," she winked at the brunette who blushed.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ms. Berry was a _virgin_. That Trouty Mouth had never touched her! She was pure and innocent and she was a goddamn _**virgin**_! Quinn quickly acted as if she had to fasten her shoelaces all the while listening in on the conversation between the two teachers.

"His birthday is on Saturday, I think I'm gonna give this to him then. He'll be really happy, he's been wanting to do it for a while, but I just wasn't ready." Ms. Berry was still blushing, though she looked kind of happy and it almost broke Quinn's heart. She had to do something! She couldn't let this happen!

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, girlfriend! All you need to do now is get the right kind of underwear and you'll have him by the cojones," the blonde grinned and bumped her fist against Ms. Berry's shoulder.

"Would you, maybe, help me pick it out?" Quinn was seething inside. He was not worthy of taking Ms. Berry's virginity. She needed to get there first.

"I thought you'd never ask!" and with that the two teachers walked off in a different direction and Quinn was left to her thoughts. A dangerous place to be in at that exact moment.

"Seriously? That hot piece of Jewish ass is a virgin? Damn that Evans guy is so lucky he gets to tap that." Santana sat on the top bleacher surrounding the football field as Quinn told her two best friends what she had overheard earlier that day.

"That's not funny, Santana. I bet that guy couldn't make her come if he kept that thing between his legs in her for years," she was furious that she wouldn't be able to do anything about the fact that Mr. Evans would be the one to deflower her favorite teacher.

"Calm down, okay? If you don't want him to fuck her, maybe you should just fuck her first and get it over with. You're really fixated on her, you know that? It's weird and wrong and also kind of hot. Still, if you want her, go get her. She loves you, you're her best student, she gave you an A+ on all of your tests. She'll probably suck your cock for you immediately if you ask her nicely," Santana stared at the apex of Quinn's thighs. "Do you have it right now? She's probably still in the choir room."

"It'll grow tomorrow," she grumbled.

"Yeah, otherwise Quinn would be alone somewhere in a deserted bathroom getting herself off while thinking about taking Ms. Berry's virginity." Brittany may have been random at times but this time she was spot on and Quinn blushed because she knew the other blonde cheerleader was very much accurate.

"So, what do you want us to do, Q? Why did you call us here after Cheerios practice? Either you ask the hot midget if you can sleep with her before she can sleep with her idiot boyfriend or you don't. It's not like you can kidnap and ravish her.", Santana had mentioned it as a joke but as she saw the glint of interest in her friend's eyes she knew she had said the wrong thing. "Seriously, Q? Seriously? You're actually considering that?"

"No, think about that for a second, S. If I could get her alone and show her what I'm working with I'm sure she'd agree to dump him and then she'd be mine! That's the perfect idea! I'm sure she'll agree to go out with me if I just show her how good I am at... it," that was the perfect idea! Sometimes she really loved Santana and her ideas.

"Quinn is really quite talented with that penis of hers," Santana and Quinn, both equally shocked, stared at the ditzy blonde who was busy drawing a unicorn on her left wrist with a pen. Santana's eyes were furious as they zeroed in on Quinn.

"And how would you know that, Britt?" her tone was pure ice.

"Oh, I sucked Quinn off at that one party a few months ago. It's okay though, San. Quinn was really, really, _really_ drunk and she kept babbling about Ms. Berry and how much she wanted her so I took her to an upstairs bedroom and helped her come. I don't think she remembers it though, San and you always say that sex isn't dating and I was just helping out a friend." Brittany smiled lovingly at the two other girls and went back to her unicorn drawing.

"Be grateful that your dick grows tomorrow because if you had it right now I'd _so_ punch you in it!" Santana balled her fist and swung it threateningly.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! I had a black-out, I don't even remember that! And can we please get back to planning my taking Ms. Berry's virginity before her dick boyfriend does?" she was still blushing that Brittany had sucked her off in a bedroom in Puck's house. She didn't remember much of the party and in the morning she had been in her own bed so she had just assumed that she had found her way home on her own or maybe with a little help from her friends.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Santana slightly shook her head but relented at seeing Quinn's pout directed at her. Maybe she was a bitch to everyone and seemed like an ice fortress but she had a soft spot for her two best friends. "Alright, fine. Let's do this. But you owe me for this. Big time. I expect some grand gesture from you to make up for this. Especially if we end up in jail because you only think with your currently non-existent dick."

Quinn nodded animatedly.

"Okay, let's do this then! Britt, you'll play the bait."

"Ms. Berry?", Rachel stopped walking and looked over at the girl who had spoken to her.

"Hello, Brittany. What can I do for you?" Rachel knew that the blonde wasn't exactly book-smart and that she would have to give her a relatively bad grade but that didn't mean she didn't find the young girl charming in her own, innocent way. Sometimes it was really hard being a teacher, especially if she really liked her students.

"Santana ditched me and now I have no one to drive me home... Would you help me please?" Rachel knew that it wasn't proper etiquette to drive a student home in her own car, but the cheerleader looked so forlorn that she knew she couldn't refuse her.

"Of course. Come on, I'll drive you home," she smiled kindly at the younger girl and walked side by side with her until they reached her SUV. The parking lot was deserted and Rachel felt slightly uneasy. The parking lot was huge and she wondered why Brittany had even waited as long as she had and hadn't just walked home. Surely she couldn't live that far away. But she pushed the thought aside, because really. What could possibly happen to them at school?

She was fiddling slightly with her car keys when she heard steps behind her, but before she could turn around and investigate the sound, a handkerchief was clasped over her face and she smelled the distinct odor of chloroform. She struggled against the grip on her face but a second set of arms grabbed her and she could already feel her vision swim and before she knew it, the world around her turned black.

The next time Rachel opened her eyes she was staring at a white ceiling above her and she had no idea where she was. She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't budge and she heard the clanking of metal against metal above her. She was cuffed to something. Where the hell was she?

"Ms. Berry, are you awake?", the soft-spoken voice next to her startled Rachel and she whipped her head around to be met by a concerned pair of hazel eyes. Eyes she'd recognize anywhere because they belonged to her favorite student. Quinn Fabray.

"Wha- Where am I?" she tried to get out of her restraints again, but she couldn't.

"You're in my house," Quinn walked away from the bed to where Brittany and Santana were leaning against a wall. Rachel hadn't noticed them until now. The three moved back to the foot of the bed.

"Brittany? Santana? What is going on here? What are you-," Rachel tried to free herself from the cuffs binding her to the four posts of the bed she was lying on. She had long since noticed her own nakedness and the looks on her three students' faces. Brittany, Santana and Quinn – all still in their cheerleading uniforms – stood around the bed, their eyes burning with unhidden lust and desire. Rachel really hoped this wasn't what she feared it was.

"Quinn...?" she tried her favorite student last. Quinn had always been nice and helpful and she was an amazing student too and Rachel had always enjoyed teaching her. She hoped that the connection they had formed over the last five month would be enough to get her out of this situation. She didn't want to believe that this had been the girl's idea. Surely, she had been dragged into this by the other two Cheerios.

Quinn smiled lovingly at Rachel and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Berry. Nothing is going to happen to you here. I'm here to help make you feel good." Rachel swallowed hard at these words. She was pretty sure that Quinn's idea of help did not hold the same meaning to her.

Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany.

"Guys, could you leave us alone now? Thanks again for your help." Quinn seemed so genuinely thankful to her friends it gave the brunette a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The blonde really thought she was in the right with what she had done. That she was doing this _for_ Rachel, whatever _this_ was.

"Quinn, please. You don't really want to do this. If this has something to do with peer pressure or anything like that, I can help you. You don't have to go through with this, you're a good girl," her voice was as steady as she could manage in her situation as she watched Santana and Brittany clap Quinn's shoulder and walk out of the room they were in.

The remaining cheerleader turned back to Rachel after they had left, a look of pure, unadulterated longing in her hazel eyes. Really beautiful hazel eyes that pierced Rachel to her core. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"I want to do this, Ms. Berry. I heard you, you know. Telling Ms. Holliday that you think you're ready for that boyfriend of yours to take your virginity. I couldn't let that happen, you're supposed to be mine." The student got onto her knees and hovered over Rachel's body. "I'm the only one who is permitted to take your virginity, Ms. Berry." Her hand slipped over Rachel's stomach and caressed her abs before sliding lower.

Trying to squirm away from the touch, she couldn't deny the reaction these hazel eyes had on her, filled with so much love and devotion and possessiveness. Quinn might have been deluded and crazy for what she was doing to her, but she was sure that to the blonde herself her intentions were noble and good. Of course, that didn't really make this situation any better for Rachel.

Quinn lowered her head and started kissing the diva's neck, leaving fleeting bites all over her pulse point before marking her with a more forceful bite, soothing it with her tongue afterwards. Her hand slipped between Rachel's legs and made slow, torturous circles around her clit, not at all bothered that Rachel wasn't particularly wet for her.

"Don't you understand? I love you, I want you to be mine, I want us to be together, to be each others first. I just want you, Rachel," she uttered the name into Rachel's ear and moved her mouth to Rachel's cheek, closing in on her mouth but Rachel turned her head away.

"I don't want to be with you, Quinn. You're my student and if you think that we could ever be any more after you pulled this little stunt, you're really delusional. Besides, I love Sam, I will always love him and there is nothing you can do about it." Quinn's hand on her clit stilled and Rachel gave a sigh of relief. Maybe Quinn would finally come to her senses. She was even more relieved when Quinn pulled fully away from her and got off the bed. "If you end this now, Quinn, I might be able to forgive you. Don't make this worse for yourself and Brittany and Santana. Just let me go. I don't love you the way that you love me."

Little did she know that with every word she spoke the blonde just got more and more determined.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a second, then she started to get out of her cheerios uniform, her red top landing on the floor and exposing her bra-enclosed breasts. Rachel paled.

"You only think you don't love me, Rachel. But that's just because I haven't been able to show you what I can do, yet. I just need to step up my game a little bit," she shimmied out of her bra and undid the zipper on her skirt, exposing her red spankies and, to Rachel's horror, a formidable bulge in her student's underwear.

"Q-Quinn, no. No, you don't want to do this. You're 18 now, Quinn. You could go to jail if you do this. Rape is never the answer, please. Quinn, just let me go," she was getting considerably more scared by the second as she watched Quinn pull down her spankies and panties in one go, exposing the long, thick and half-hard cock she intended to use on her. It was definitely bigger than Sam's from what Rachel could tell and it wasn't even fully erect yet. She couldn't handle this, she needed to end this and fast.

She didn't want it to happen like this.

"Rachel, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good," the blonde crawled back on top of Rachel and rubbed her cock against Rachel's stomach, groaning because of the soft skin. She softly pushed a stray hair behind Rachel's ear and got back to kissing her face, nearer and nearer to her mouth with every kiss.

"Quinn, no. I do not want this, please don't. If a woman says no to you, that should give you the hint to stop," the dick rubbing against her was getting harder and bigger, she could feel its width against her skin with every shallow thrust of her student's body.

"But you don't know you want it yet. You'll realize it soon enough, trust me," her hands found Rachel's breasts and started to squeeze and knead them, rolling the slowly hardening nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Rachel was furious with her body for reaction like this to her tormentor.

As Rachel tried to turn her head away from Quinn's mouth again, the blonde's left hand cupped her cheek, holding her in place as she pushed her lips against Rachel and started to kiss her longingly, moving her lips softly against Rachel's. To the teacher's shame, her lips started to move with Quinn's on their own accord and soon they were making out and Quinn's tongue was dancing with Rachel's inside the brunette's mouth. It was at this time that Rachel felt the familiar feeling of wetness begin pooling between her legs. She didn't want Quinn to find her wet and ready for her. Her mind was still fighting not to give in to the feeling of Quinn's kisses and her still squeezing right hand.

Breaking apart, they both panted for air after their intense kiss but Rachel sobered up quickly due to the feel of the now fully erect cock sliding lower and towards her nether regions.

"No. No, Quinn, I don't want this," she pulled heavily on the handcuffs again and arched her back to get away from the cheerleader, but it was to no avail. The handcuffs didn't give and after some more struggling, she only managed to tire herself out while Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's things and pushed them wider apart.

She could only imagine what Quinn would find. Her glistening sex and her swollen lips ready for some action the blonde would be more than ready to give her. She cursed herself for being so sexually frustrated that she got all hot and bothered for the girl who intended to rape her with an appendage she wasn't even supposed to have.

Quinn brought her right hand to Rachel's slit and moaned at the same time as Rachel swallowed her own sound of maybe-kind-of-approval. She wasn't going to give in, she was going to remain strong and not give Quinn the satisfaction.

But as she watched Quinn gather her arousal and smother her penis with it, she couldn't help the tiniest of whimpers to escape her throat. She bit her bottom lip hard as Quinn locked eyes with her, still filled with so much possessiveness it sent shivers down Rachel's back. Her resolve was crumbling and she hated herself for it.

"Just relax, okay?" Quinn lowered herself again so she was hovering directly over Rachel and pressed a quick, reassuring kiss onto her lips before she grabbed her penis and pressed it against Rachel's slit, making the brunette gush at the sensation. She didn't know what it was, these hazel eyes that told her over and over again that she belonged to Quinn and that Quinn would take care of her or the hand softly caressing her cheek, but her whole body went slack with relaxation as she felt the blonde push her cock inside her.

She waited for a few seconds with only her head inside and Rachel could see the feeling of bliss and desire sky-rocket in Quinn's face. "This is going to hurt," and as she pushed her mouth hard against Rachel's to distract her from the pain she thrust her cock inside her teacher without missing a beat, making the brunette whimper from being filled for the first time.

She tried to get away from the intrusion of Quinn's dick but the blonde was pinning her down with her body and slowly started to push in and out of Rachel's pussy. She couldn't decide whether it was nice or not because her whole body seemed to ache but then Quinn picked up her pace and started to slam into Rachel repeatedly and the singer's eyes rolled back into her head and she bit down hard on Quinn's bottom lip.

"No, no. Quinn, no. No," tears welled up in her eyes. She had just lost her virginity to her student and the worst part was that she was actually enjoying being pounded by her. It was too much, she felt ashamed of herself. "Please, no. Quinn, don't. Please, just... just pull out, please." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Quinn continued to push her penis in and out.

"Shh, it's okay, Rachel. Just enjoy it, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I told you you'd like it," the cheerleader rubbed her own face against Rachel's like a cat and placed loving kisses on her neck and ear.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. The feelings of shame and humiliation inside her were overlapped by the feeling of Quinn's cock rubbing and pushing against her insides and despite everything it felt so good to her to be filled so thoroughly. She tried to fight it, recalling Sam's face in her mind and trying to think about how much she loved him and had wanted to give him her most precious gift, but it was hard to imagine her boyfriend when her favorite student was fucking her so amazingly.

The only thought that got to the forefront of her mind was that Sam's dick wasn't nearly as big as Quinn's and that maybe she had been wrong all along. But as soon as that thought entered her mind it was out again, buried deep beneath Rachel's denial and shame.

She desperately wanted to wrap her arms and legs around Quinn's body to hold her closer but the only thing she could do was move her hips awkwardly in time with the blonde's thrusts, since she didn't exactly have control over her limbs. But it still felt good, especially when Quinn's hand slipped between her legs again and started to pinch her clit, goading it out of its hood.

Quinn kissed her tears away and rotated her hips slightly, seemingly searching for something. "W-What are you doing? Please stop, Quinn. St-oh God!" her eyes slammed shut as the head of Quinn's meat pushed against something inside of her that sent spirals of pleasure through her whole body. She balled her hands into fists and tried to get out of the handcuffs again. She really wanted to hold Quinn.

The blonde smiled at her and continued to hit that spot every time she thrust into her, making Rachel's toes curl and her back arch into her. She knew she was close but she didn't want to come. She didn't want to acknowledge how much she was actually enjoying this and how much she wanted Quinn and she couldn't stop thinking that Sam couldn't have made her feel this amazing.

"It's okay, Rach. You can come now. I love you. God, I've wanted you so much, ever since I saw you for the first time," and with that Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's – this was the first time she had initiated a kiss with the blonde – and even though she was crying harder than she ever had before, her eyes squeezed shut and her whole body tensed as she felt the flames of her orgasm lick at her entire body. It felt like her bones were turning to jelly and it didn't stop.

Quinn didn't cease her thrusting or the flicks of her finger against her clit and it was all too much. Her orgasm didn't stop, it just melded into a second as she cried out Quinn's name in pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of bliss obliterated even her deepest feelings of shame and regret that she didn't give this to her boyfriend, whose name she wasn't even able to recall in her stupor.

She was only dimly aware that Quinn had pulled her cock out of her pussy and was furiously jacking off above her, spraying her come over Rachel's abdomen and grunting in her pleasure, whispering Rachel's name over and over again as she emptied her load all over the tiny brunette. She could, however, feel the sticky substance slide over her body and stream down the sides of her body, some of it coating her nipples or running into her belly button.

Quinn rolled off of her after she finished cumming, her breathing still slightly irregular but her eyes closed in bliss. Rachel could only stare at her, she was still trapped in an orgasmic haze, even though the place between her legs was already starting to feel a little sore. It was an all-around pleasant feeling though, so she opted to continue staring at her favorite student.

She didn't know what to say.

She was still tied to the bed, naked, she had just lost her virginity to Quinn and her entire upper body was covered in the blonde's thick, hot semen. Quinn was just lying there with that content smile on her face, her cock softly lying between her legs, still big even though it wasn't erect.

What was she even supposed to say in a situation like this? Slowly but surely the shame and regret crawled back into her body, but this time mostly because she felt like vomiting at the thought of Sam touching her after this. She didn't know what Quinn's plan was now that she was clearly done ravishing the brunette. She had said that she wanted to be with Rachel but even she couldn't be that delusional that she honestly thought that Rachel would ever want to be with her after she had treated her like this.

It was technically still rape, even though Rachel had more than enjoyed it. She had said no so many times she had lost count and still Quinn had forced herself on her. Granted, Rachel had been really really wet for her, but that still wasn't any excuse to behave in such a way.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a shuffling Quinn next to her. The blonde rolled away from Rachel and rummaged through the top-drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, her hand emerging with a key. She crawled back over to Rachel and unlocked the handcuffs on her legs.

She looked genuinely concerned because of the red marks littering Rachel's ankles and softly massaged the sore spots. "I'm really sorry about that, but that was the only way I could make sure you wouldn't, you know, try to run away from me," she switched to the other foot, Rachel's left one resting comfortably on Quinn's upper thigh, dangerously close to her soft dick. It would've been so easy for Rachel to give her a hard kick in the privates, take the key with her toes and... somehow free herself. But she didn't budge.

Instead she slipped her foot softly up her student's leg and teasingly pressed the sole against the limp appendage, getting a whispered moan out of Quinn's mouth and felt the slight hardening against her foot. She almost pulled back when she met Quinn's scorching gaze.

"How about you let me get you out of those cuffs before you start anything.", she extracted Rachel's foot from her privates and made quick work of the remaining cuffs, planting a gentle kiss on each wrist and helping Rachel bring her arms around her neck.

The diva stared up into the deep hazel eyes above her and bit on her bottom lip. She knew that what Quinn had done was wrong and despicable and she really didn't want to feel like kissing her right now but she really did. She really wanted Quinn's lips on her own and her cock back inside.

Her heart was fighting her brain and the struggle was making tears well up in her eyes again. The fact that she was still covered in come didn't help her situation any.

At last her desire won out and she quickly rolled Quinn onto her back and grabbed her semi-hard dick, stroking it hard and fast and swiftly raising it into a full erection all the while making Quinn grunt in appreciation. Steadying herself on the bed on either side of Quinn's hips she positioned the cock at her entrance and let herself fall down on the stiff pole.

She had been riding Quinn for a few seconds when she felt soft, strong hands grasp her thighs, helping her move back and forth on the hard dick. Still she couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn, she just wanted to feel good again. In the time she had been dead to the world due to her orgasm she had felt no worries at all. She wanted that again. She just wanted to revel in her pleasure.

Quinn herself couldn't believe this was happening to her a second time. Sure, she had intended to put her claim on the tiny teacher but she never would've thought that Rachel would be the one initiating their next sex-session. It turned her on how her come was slowly drying on the brunette's stomach and she didn't do anything to wipe it away.

She sat up slowly and brought her arms around Rachel's back, helping her bounce up and down on her cock and causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy at the new position. Quinn was in seventh heaven as she watched Rachel bite her lip and felt her nails dig into the skin of her shoulders.

She knew Rachel would come around to this.

"Rachel. Rachel, baby, I love you. I love you so much.", she pressed Rachel's body against her own and soaked in the feel of Rachel's breasts rubbing against her own and the way Rachel's walls gripped her cock just right as she slid up and down.

"Please don't say anything. Just stop talking." Quinn frowned at Rachel's words.

"But I do, Rachel. I do. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm a senior, I'm 18. There's nothing wrong with it. Just break up with your boyfriend and we can be together," she buried her head in Rachel's neck and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses under her chin.

Rachel stopped moving her hips, gripped Quinn's cheeks roughly and pulled her head up so their faces were on the same level.

"I won't break up with Sam for you, Quinn. This is a one-time thing and you should be thankful I'm not reporting you to the police for sexual harassment, assault and rape right now. So keep your admissions of love to yourself, please, because I don't want to hear it,", she pushed Quinn back down and started to ride her with abandon, her nails scratching over Quinn's quivering abs.

Rachel didn't even notice the look in Quinn's eyes, the hurt and desperation that slowly managed to gain the upper hand and before the tiny singer had a chance to say anything or even try to stop Quinn, the blonde had the brunette turned onto her stomach and pounded into her harshly from behind, her hands almost bruising Rachel's wrists all over again.

"I can always cuff you to the bed again, Ms. Berry. How would you like that? I could do whatever I want with you. I could fuck you for as long as I wanted or maybe stick my cock into your ass without preparing you. Do you really want me to hurt you? Or how about this? I cuff you to the bed and fuck your mouth until you choke on my cock because it's so big. You'd probably suck on it like a good little whore, wouldn't you Ms. Berry? Gosh, you're a slut for my cock. Do you think I didn't notice how hard you came just because I was fucking you so good?" she put emphasis on her point by changing her pace, instead of using light and fast thrusts, she drew it out, pushing her cock inside of Rachel hard and deep, burying all the way inside before pulling out again.

"Mhpf- s-stop, Quinn. Please, no more." Quinn hadn't even noticed that Rachel had come from her hard thrusts against her g-spot, she just continued her assault on Rachel's pussy.

"By the time I am done with you, Ms. Berry, your boyfriend won't even want you anymore because you'll so loose. He will know what you've been doing with someone else that isn't him and then he will break up with you and you'll come crawling back to me for more of my cock. Fuck, you're mine. You're mine and you've been mine since you first set foot into my school," she was only half aware that Rachel's pussy quivered and clenched again, indicating that she had come yet another time.

"Do you really think that when I'm done with you, you'll even want to go back to your small-dick boyfriend. You'll only crave me, because I'm the only one who can make you feel like this," she let go of Rachel's wrists and gripped her hips hard, holding Rachel in place as she sharply rotated her cock inside her teacher's pussy, trying to widen her entrance further to make her plan reality and to make sure that by the time Rachel would get naked for her boyfriend he would see that someone had been there before him to do the job right.

"Quinn, please. No more, please. I'm sorry," Rachel was back to apologizing, because as good as this all felt, she wasn't sure if her body could take any more. But the blonde wouldn't stop. She kept on pounding Rachel's pussy and forcing a string of orgasms through the tiny brunette that left her a soft, shivering mass. But the blonde still didn't stop.

Quinn grunted in pleasure.

"I'm gonna come so hard inside you, Ms. Berry. I'm sure you'd really like that, wouldn't you? Me painting your insides with my come?" Quinn bit her lower lip and tried to hold on for as long as she could as she watched her cock disappear into her teacher's pussy over and over again.

Rachel's eyes widened in horror.

"God, no. No, Quinn, no. Please don't come inside me, please don't come inside. I'll do whatever you want, just don't come inside me.", she didn't know if Quinn would be able to get her pregnant or if the girl was shooting blanks, but she didn't want to risk anything. She couldn't get pregnant from her 18 year old high school student. That couldn't happen to her.

"Tell me you'll break up with your boy-toy. Tell me you'll stay with me. I want to be with you, Ms. Berry. I'd do anything to be with you.", Quinn was really getting close now. She certainly didn't know if she could get Rachel pregnant either, but she was willing to take the chance if it meant being a part of her teacher's life.

"Fine, fine. I'll break up with him, Quinn. Please, just stop now, please. Please." Rachel was close again; she knew that she wouldn't last much longer and she was worried that the clenching of her pussy might be enough to send Quinn into orgasm too.

Quinn was more than satisfied with herself.

She pulled her cock out of Rachel, pushed her back onto her back and lay down next to her, her quivering cock ready for orgasm. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Rachel expectantly.

"Suck on it. I want you to swallow my come, Ms. Berry," she stared hard at Rachel and waited for her to make a move, which she eventually did. The tiny brunette got onto her hands and knees and lowered her head, kissing just the tip before taking the first few inches into her mouth, tasting herself on the thick cock. Quinn groaned, grabbed Rachel's head and pushed the rest of her dick inside Rachel's mouth.

The diva almost choked.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's legs for support as she slid her mouth up and down her student's meat, swallowing in the back of her throat and wondering why Quinn hadn't come yet and at the same time wishing she never would.

Quinn's moans picked up in volume and soon she was humping Rachel's mouth without abandon, loving the sensations that Rachel's teeth and tongue provided her with. She knew she wouldn't last much longer so she made sure that her appendage was buried deep inside Rachel before letting go, her come splashing into her teacher's mouth and throat, moaning softly as the brunette swallowed her load. A tiny amount of white cum trickled down Rachel's chin and when she was done swallowing, her tongue slid out of her mouth to get the rest.

The blonde almost got instantly hard again at the sight, but she tamed herself.

"You'll really break up with him?" Quinn sat up and looked skeptically at Rachel, but the brunette only nodded and sighed.

"I don't think I'd want him to touch me after... after this," she slowly brought her eyes to the blonde's and tried to communicate with her. She still didn't exactly know what to feel, but she knew that she couldn't just go back to her life. She'd constantly be thinking about Quinn's cock inside of her, pounding inside her pussy and filling up her mouth. Rachel swallowed. She was in for some big drama.

"Do you, maybe... wanna cuddle?" Quinn opened her arms for Rachel to fall into and the diva just stared at her for a second before hesitantly nodding again and crawling into Quinn's arms. They both fell back onto the bed and Rachel laid her head onto Quinn's shoulder and cuddled into her. Quinn smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry I had to do this... I just wanted you to understand. You're mine, Rachel. And I needed you to see that." Quinn was actually blushing now, the full weight of what had just occurred hitting her. She had taken Rachel Berry's virginity. She had been Ms. Berry's first time. Her ego inflated that she had managed to make her teacher come. More than once.

"It's... I mean it's not okay in any way, but... It's kind of alright. At the very least it showed me that I don't really want to be with Sam and that's good," she drew circles on Quinn's abs and stared hard at the male part between Quinn's legs. "But I still don't think we can be together, Quinn. This is nothing against you personally, but you're my student and you're only 18. You have your whole life ahead of you and you don't really want your old high school teacher. This is probably just an obsession for you."

Quinn frowned. "It's not, though. I really, really love you, Rachel. I want to be with you after I finish school and go to college. I want you to come to New York with me. You're mine, don't you get that? I didn't take your virginity just to spite your boyfriend or because I had some stupid bet going that I could deflower the new, hot music teacher. I want to be with you. That's all I can think about, being with you," the blonde put her hand on Rachel's cheek and raised her chin so that their mouths could meet in a gentle kiss. It held none of the urgency or desire from a few minutes ago but was just as, if not more, meaningful.

"You're still my student, Quinn…" she desperately tried to hold on to her resolve. She would not give in to Quinn, this could not continue. She had to stop it.

"I don't care. Nobody has to know. We can stay behind closed doors and on the day of my graduation... you and I will go to New York and make love in our new apartment," she rolled herself on top of Rachel and lowered her mouth back down to the brunette's.

Rachel had to admit, it was hard to argue away Quinn's determination.

"If I ask you to take it slow with me... Will you respect that? And I'll be pissed for a while because you basically raped me, you'll stay away for awhile? And I still need to break up with Sam and kick him out of my apartment. Before that, you can not come there. Do you understand, Quinn?" oh God, she was really doing this. She was going to be with her rapist and she really _wanted_ to be with her, too. What was wrong with her?

"Of course I'll respect that, Rach. I just really want to be with you," she nudged Rachel's legs apart with her knee and positioned her cock against Rachel's pussy, softly rubbing up and down the length of Rachel's privates, stimulating herself and Rachel's clit in the process.

Rachel moaned hoarsely.

"Okay, Quinn," she swallowed again – she seemed to be doing that a lot lately – and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Now show me what you're working with, Ms. Fabray. It might be able to strengthen my decision to throw away a three-year relationship with my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and to start a secret relationship with this one student of mine who took my virginity without asking first."

The blonde only grinned.


End file.
